Amor a través del tiempo
by SweetAngell
Summary: [Lemon] Ella vive en la época actual, él en la época de guerras civiles sus destinos se cruzan gracias a la perla de Shikon.. El no acepta que la ama y ella no puede dejar de amarlo aunque piense que ama a otra.
1. Chapter 1

**Para que sea más fácil de leer:** Lo que dicen,_ Lo que piensan_, Narración

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**AMOR A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 1**

Ya pasaron 3 años desde que se conocieron, ella lo liberó y desde entonces están juntos buscando la codiciada perla. Sin embargo, ultimamente algo ha cambiado, el deseo que tenia de encontrar la perla y de convertirse en un demonio completo no es nada comparado al deseo que tiene de estar cerca de kagome, y muy en el fondo teme que al vencer a Naraku ella deba volver a su época y separarse de él.

Inuyasha, estás bien? -Preguntó Kagome un poco preocupada- _Tiene varios días así, seguro está pensando en ella.._

Ah.. Si.. -Respondió enseguida, no tenía idea de que le preguntó, ni de que respondió, sabía que no estaba bien pero no quería aceptarlo-

Yo estoy muy cansado así que me parece que lo mejor es irme a la cama, Sango no vienes a dormir conmigo -Dijo un monje muy apuesto, aunque algo mujeriego-

No pasó mucho antes de que Sango lo abofeteara, Miroku siempre proponía esa clase de cosas, y no sólo a Sango, sino a todas las mujeres hermosas que veía. A lo mejor por eso es tan difícil no pensar mal de él.

Pero.. por qué me golpeas? Yo sólo decía que si tu también tenías sueño.. Además -Le susurró al oído- Inuyasha está un poco raro, creo que lo mejor sería que la señorita Kagome hablara con él. Seguro ella lo anima, o por lo menos logra saber por que está así.

Si.. tiene razón.. -Respondió Sango, aún susurrando para que no los escucharan- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, Buenas Noches! -Exclamó dirigiendo una sonrisa a Kagome e Inuyasha- Shippo, Kirara, lo mejor será que ustedes también se duerman.. Vamos! 

Hasta mañana! Vamos Sango -Dijo el monje muy cortez-

Clap (Cachetada)

Ya le he dicho que no me toque ahí! -Reclamó Sango al monje pervertido-

Yo sólo intentaba ser cariñoso -Intentó defenderse-

Pues no lo sea tanto! Mejor ya vámonos!

Se dirigieron a dormir dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome solos, Inuyasha seguía sentado sobre una roca pensando. Kagome se quedó paralizada, no sabía que hacer, ella estaba segura de que en ese momento él pensaba en Kikyo, pero no lo podía ver así.. Tan triste, tan deprimido, tan callado.. En el fondo extrañaba al Inuyasha de antes, el que se devoraba todas las papas, el que no la dejaba estudiar, el que siempre la celaba, al que ella **amaba**..

Parece que cada día estamos más cerca de naraku, estoy segura de que pronto lo encontraremos y podremos vengar la muerte de Kikyo -Dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa para intentar animarlo-

Si, eso parece -Contestó- _Por qué no estoy feliz? He estado 3 años buscando a ese maldito para poder vengar la muerte de Kikyo, pero yo no.. no quiero.._

Haz estado muy pensativo estos últimos días.. Te preocupa algo?

No.. nada-Contestó volteando la mirada, no quería encontrarse con esos ojos dulces y esa mirada tierna que, aunque no se explicaba como, lograba sacar al inuyasha dulce y bueno-

Si te molesto me voy -Dijo Kagome, aunque esta vez con un tono de reproche-

Tonta! Tu nunca me molestas! -Dijo levantándose y ubicándose justo frente de ella-

Pero, si tu siempre me dices que... -Kagome se quedó helada, no sabía que decir, esos ojos color miel mirándola fijamente, tenía una mirada única que la hacía temblar- Siempre pensé que era un estorbo para ti..

Kah! Pues pensanste mal.. -Inuyasha se acercaba cada vez más, tomó las caderas de Kagome con sus manos y notó un leve sonrojo en su cara-

Inuyasha.. que haces? Por favor, suéltame.. -Dijo suplicante-

Estás temblando.. No me digas que te pongo nerviosa?

Pues sí fijáte! -Dijo lográndose escapar de esos varoniles brazos que la sujetaban- Estás muy extraño.. Por qué me dices todas esas cosas? y por qué me sujetas así? Tu siempre te vives quejando de mi.. o no fuiste tú el que dijo que yo era sólo un detector de fragmentos?

--

**A**qui tienen el primer capítulo.. este es mi primer fic.. apenas estoy empezando a escribirlo pero espero terminarlo muy pronto D.. Dejen sus Reviews plz! Bsos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Todavía lo eres.. -Dijo con un tono burlón-

Ah! Si eres pesado.. Mejor me voy a dormir.. -Se dio la vuelta pero enseguida Inuyasha la detuvo tomándola por el brazo-

No hemos terminado aún.. Todavía hay cosas que tengo que decirte..

Pues yo no quiero escuchar.. No te oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado..

Kagome.. No seas tan infantil

No te oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado.. -Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa.. Kagome parecía una niña chiquita haciendo un berrinche, pero no podía evitarlo, le encantaba esa niña caprichosa e infantil-

De que te ríes? -Dijo Kagome-

Pensé que no querías oirme niña berrinchuda.. -Volvió a esbozar una gran sonrisa-

No soy ninguna niña berrinchuda me oiste? Tonto! -Inuyasha no podía parar de reír, la pequeña niña que iba con Sesshomaru era más madura que Kagome-

Si te sigues riendo voy a..

A que? Niña tonta.. que me puedes hacer tu?

**ABAJO!** Eres un tonto! No se como puedo estar.. -Inuyasha se quedó helado, al igual que Kagome, ella estaba a punto de delatarse.. de decir lo que sentía por él-

Estar que?.. Que ibas a decir? -Dijo Inuyasha tomando un tono muy serio-

Pues estarte ayudando a buscar los fragmentos obviamente.. -Dijo aliviada, Kagome no es buena mintiendo pero ciertamente ha aprendido un poco de su abuelo en eso de dar escusas, al fin y al cabo el abuelo le inventa una enfermedad diferente cada día- Debería ayudar a alguien que me respete y que me vea como algo más que un objeto busca fragmentos..

Ah.. era eso.. -Dijo intentando ocultar su desilusión- Bueno.. pues yo no te estoy obligando! Si tanto te molesta pues vete con tu adorado Koga que según él te adora.. -Dijo un poco celoso- Ese lobo..

Por lo visto hablan de mi..

Un hombre vestido con ropas de piel de lobo, cabello negro atado en una coleta, era apuesto, no estaba lleno de músculos enormes, pero tampoco era débil, digamos que era sólo lo ideal. Llegó en un remolino de viento y tierra pasando por encima de inuyasha y dejándolo tirado en el piso..

Kagome.. lamento haberte dejado con este perro por tanto tiiempo... -Dijo tomando su mano- Y en cuanto a ti.. espero que la estes tratando bien.. -Dirigió su mirada al jóven hanyou que se encontraba tirado en el piso-

Koga.. Lobo sarnozo.. Te voy a.. -Inuyasha se levantó enseguida y sacó su espada intentando atacar a Koga, éste lo esquivó-

Si quieres vencer a Naraku deberás ser más rápido que eso.. -Dijo Koga burlándose-

Ja! Tu a mi no me digas que tengo que hacer lobo sarnozo!

No entiendo por qué Kagome sigue contigo eres un perro estúoido! Ni siquiera la sabes cuidar.. Kagome siempre está triste por tu culpa..

Eso no es cierto.. Tu que sabes? Para tu información ella prefiere estar conmigo..

_AH! Estos dos nunca van a dejar de pelear.. Pero me da gusto de que Inuyasha haya recobrado su ánimo y haya vuelto a ser el de siempre.._ -Pensó Kagome-

Quieres pelear perro?

Te habías tardado -Dijo Inuyasha preparado para atacar-

**ABAJO!**-Gritó Kagome- Koga, es un poco tarde para que te vayas.. lo mejor será que pases la noche aquí

Cómo que aquí Kagome.. Yo no quiero que el se quede..

Muchas gracias Kagome, tu siempre preocupada por mi..-Dijo Koga tomando su mano-

Ya dije que no quiero que se quede!

No es nada Koga.. Por cierto, ya comiste? Si quieres tengo una bolsa de papas de mi época.. -Dijo Kagome mientras se dirigia junto a Koga a la cabañita en donde todos dormían-

Pero.. esas son mi papas.. Que ni se te ocurra dárselas!

Si un poco muchas gracias Kagome!

Es que acaso nadie me escucha?

Inuyasha.. **ABAJO!**

--

**E**l segundo capítulo! Estoy Inspirada así que ahora me pongo a trabajar en el próx. cap... Me gustaria saber su opinión.. Dejen Reviews plz! DD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Al día siguiente..**

Muchas gracias por todo mi querida Kagome, te prometo que voy a vencer a Naraku y luego regresaré por ti -Koga enseguida agarró marcha y desapareció en un remolino de viento-

Señorita Kagome, no ha visto a Inuyasha? -Preguntó Miroku- No lo veo desde anoche cuando estaba deprimido

Seguro Inuyasha está molesto porque el jóven Koga se quedó a dormir con nosotros -Dijo Sango- como ellos no se llevan muy bien...

No lo he visto y tampoco me importa, ese perro tonto, debería aprender a ser más generoso y ayudar a otros -Refunfuñó Kagome-

Oye, a quién llamas tonto? -Inuyasha llegó repentinamente y se dirigió hacia a Kagome.. pero ella no le presto la más mínima atención-

Pues te lo dijo a ti.. o es que vez a otro perro tonto por aquí? -Shippo dijo un poco burlón- Con que te gusta burlarte de mi no? -Contestó inuyasha dejándole un chichón por el golpe que le dio-

Para ver si aprendes a no meterte conmigo.. -Inuyasha volteó y vio a Kagome que se encontraba atrás de él, mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo-

El que debería aprender es otro.. -Refunfuñó Kagome- Eres un tonto, egoísta y presumido.. Sólo te importas tú mismo.. -Kagome gritó y luego hizo un pausa mientras todos los demás se quedarón paralizados- Nunca debí venir a esta época.. lo mejor será que me regrese a mi país y me olvide de ti..

Pero Kagome, Naraku tiene casi toda la perla, a excepción de los dos fragmentos de Koga, el que mantiene con vida a Kohaku y éste que es el único que nosotros tenemos.. -Dijo Shippo-

Shippo tiene razón, lo más seguro es que nos topemos con Naraku muy pronto, y te necesitamos con nosotros Kagome -Dijo Sango poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kagome- Tu puedes ver los fragmentos y como Naraku tiene la perla completa eso será de mucha ayuda, además tu eres la única con poderes de sacerdotiza. -Intentó convencerla-

La única no, Kikyo tiene poderes aún mayores que los míos, o se les olvida? Además para Inuyasha resultará mucho más satisfactorio trabajar con ella. -Kagome bajó la mirada, intentanto retener una lágrima que quería escaparse-

Sabes bien que Kikyo no tiene intención de ayudarnos.. Ella quiere derrotar a Naraku por su cuenta, y yo no se lo permitiré yo acabaré con él con mis propias manos. -Dijo Inuyasha- _El intentó matar a Kikyo dos veces, y también intentó matarte a ti Kagome.. Naraku le puso la maldición a la familia de Miroku y hechizó a Kohaku para que matara a los suyos, también intentó culparme por eso y por la muerte de los amigos de Koga.. No voy a permitir que haga más daño.. _-Sólo pensar en Naraku le hervía la sangre, quería acabar con él de una vez, no podía perdonar todo lo que el había hecho- Mira Kagome, Naraku seguro aparecerá pronto para robarnos este fragmento, si tu te lo llevas para volver a tu casa sólo retrasarás la batalla. 

Inuyasha tiene razón en eso señorita Kagome, lo mejor será que ustedes dos hagan las paces y sigamos la búsqueda de Naraku. Al parecer cada vez estamos más cerca de nuestro objetivo, creo que muy pronto nos toparemos con él y tendremos que luchar, pero para eso debemos estar unidos Miroku intentó convencerla pero Kagome parecía seguir firme con su decisión de irse-

Estoy segura de que ustedes podrán vencerlo sin mi, y no se preocupen, yo dije que volvería a mi época no que me llevaría el fragmento. -Dijo Kagome mientras se dirigía a la cabaña para buscar su equipaje-

Kagome -Intentó detenerla Shippo- Si tu no te llevas el fragmento, eso quiere decir que... -Continuó, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos- No podrás volver nunca!! Kagome tu no puedes irte..

_Es cierto, sin el fragmento ella no podrá regresar.. Me abandonará antes de lo que yo tenía pensado.. No puede irse... Aunque por otro lado, si se queda Naraku podría matarla, aunque me duela prefiero saber que está bien aunque no la tenga cerca _-Inuyasha se fue sin decir a donde, necesitaba alejarse de ahí, si se quedaba lo más probable era que intentara detenerla y el no podía arriesgar la vida a Kagome-

Estas segura de esto Kagome? -Preguntó Sango en el último intento por detenerla-

Si, debo regresar a mi época, yo no pertenezco aquí -Contestó triste- Dónde está Inuyasha? Me gustaría aunque sea despedirme de él..

-Todos se miraron y se quedaron callados- Qué? Pasó algo malo con Inuyasha? -Preguntó Kagome preocupada- No.. Bueno.. Verá.. Lo que pasa es que Inuyasha se fue y no sabemos a donde -Dijo el monje-

Seguro tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.. -Dijo Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazó a sus amigo y se tiró al pozo-


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4**

**Más tarde ese mismo día..**

Inuyasha donde estabas? -Preguntó Miroku preocupado- Por ahí.. por qué? -Contestó Inuyasha tranquilamente- Como que por que? -Dijo Shippo llorando- Porque Kagome se fue y tu ni siquiera te fuiste a despedir de ella!

_Asi que ya se fue.. es lo mejor.. ella estará a salvo en su mundo.. aunque me gustaría verla, saber que hace ahora, podría ir a.. no.. Kagome debe estar en su mundo y yo en el mio.._

En que piensas Inuyasha? -Preguntó Miroku sin recibir respuesta- Mejor ya déjelo, seguro no debe aguantar la culpa.. -Dijo Sango un poco enojada pero resignada al mismo tiempo-

-Inuyasha volteó y vio como Sango le volteaba los ojos, sentía como si todos lo culpara por la decisión de Kagome- _Kagome se fue por mi culpa? No.. ella se fue por que quiso! Aunque.._

_''Eres un tonto, egoísta y presumido... Sólo te importas tú mismo..''_

_Ella estaba enojada conmigo... Es que acaso ella pensaba que no me importaba.._

_''Lo mejor será que me regrese a mi pais y me olvide de ti..''_

_Que se olvide de mi? Eso quiere decir que Kagome siente algo por mi? o por lo menos piensa en mi no?_

_''Kikyo tiene poderes aún mayores que los míos o se les olvida? Además para Inuyasha resultará mucho más satisfactorio trabajar con ella''_

_Kagome estaba celosa de Kikyo?_

-Inuyasha estaba más confundido que de costumbre.. No entendía nada... Sango y Miroku se quedaron extrañados y a la vez curiosos viendo a Inuyasha tan pensativo, por otro lado Shippo seguía llorando desconsolado-

Llorar no arreglará nada -Intentó consolarlo Miroku- Kagome no se ha ido para siempre.. -Shippo paró de llorar y lo miró extrañado- Pero.. si Kagome no tiene el fragmento no podrá venir.. -Dijo Shippo- Si, pero cierto perro orgulloso puede llevarle el fragmento, estoy segura que si él fuera a buscarla Kagome volvería -Sango fijó su mirada en Inuyasha-

Kah! Ni lo pienses.. Yo no voy a buscarla.. -Inuyasha salió de la cabañita donde se habian estado hospedando- Voy a dar una vuelta.. luego regreso.. _Me pregunto que estará haciendo Kagome ahora.._

**En la época actual..**

Hija, baja a cenar -Dijo la sr. Higurashi entrando en el cuarto de Kagome- Desde que llegaste te diste un baño y te encerraste en tu cuarto.. ni siquiera me contaste por que volviste tan pronto..

Yo pertenezco a esta época y esta es mi casa o no? -Dijo Kagome un poco triste- Yo no voy a volver más nunca.. y si me disculpas no tengo hambre.. me gutaría descansar si no te molesta.

De acuerdo hija como quieras.. -Que tengas buenas noches-

-Kagome se quedó dormida, intentando no pensar en Inuyasha, hasta que escuchó un ruido en la ventana y se acercó a ver- Inuyasha? -Dijo casi inconsientemente- Kagome no seas tonta! -Se dijo a si misma al ver que no había nadie- Si él ni siquiera se despidió de ti.. como crees que va a venir.. -Kagome se dirigió a su cama nuevamente para intentar recobrar el sueño-

Es que tenía miedo.. -Dijo una voz proveniente de la ventana-


	5. Chapter 5 Lemon

**Capítulo 5**

Inuyasha! -Kagome corrió a abrazarlo con los ojos llorosos- Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo!

Kagome.. yo.. -Las palabras no le salían.. no comprendía por que Kagome lo abrazaba de esa manera-

Pero.. A que le tenías miedo? -Preguntó Kagome curiosa- Pues a mi mismo, Kagome.. -Kagome no comprendió que quería decir Inuyasha con esto- Es que tenía miedo de detenerte.. de que pidiera que te quedaras conmigo..

-Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome, una lágrima recorrió su rostro- Pero, por que no quieres que me quede contigo? -Inuyasha la abrazó aún más fuerte- Yo no voy a permitir que Naraku te haga daño.. por eso debes quedarte aquí..

_Inuyasha quiere protegerme? Por eso es que no quiere que vuelva.._

Tu no me odias? -Preguntó Kagome- Por supuesto que no! Kagome yo nunca podría odiarte, al contrario yo..

Inuyasha déjame volver, yo te prometo que no voy a involucrarme en las batallas y haré lo que me digas, pero yo no puedo estar lejos de ti.. por que yo te.. te..

Hermana! -Interrumpió Sota entrando en la habitación- Es que Buyo se escondió en el templo otra vez y me da mucho miedo.. Oh! Hola Amigo! no sabía que estabas aquí.. pensé que estaban peleados como ella estaba triste..

Sota, es suficiente.. -Dijo Kagome- Por que tienes que ser tan miedoso? Por qué no le dices a mamá que lo busque?

Ya lo hice hija.. -Dijo su madre sonriente- Hola Inuyasha! Que gusto verte! Pero hija pensé que.. Bueno, en fin.. Inuyasha te quedarás a dormir cierto? Tienes hambre?

Ah.. Bueno.. Yo.. -Kagome le interrumpió- Si mamá se quedará.. Tienes hambre Inuyasha? -Preguntó Kagome sonriente- No gracias, creo que todavía tenemos cosas de que hablar no?

De acuerdo, pues yo estoy un poco cansada y Sota mañana tiene que ir a la escuela, así que pasen buenas noches -Se despidió y salió con Sota dejándolos nuevamente solos-

-Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome, no esperaría más- Mañana volveré y tu te quedarás aquí y seguirás con tu vida.. Yo derrotaré a Naraku.. y luego..

Recuperarás a Kikyo, cierto? -Kagome no pudo contener las lágrimas-

Pues te equivocas, que todavía no entiendes que Kikyo me odia.. -Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y secó sus lágrimas- Kikyo está llena de reencor pero en el fondo yo sé que ella te ama y tu la amas a ella.. -Inuyasha levantó la cara de Kagome de modo que ella lo viera a los ojos- Yo no tengo intención de buscar a Kikyo..

Entonces, luego de vencer a Naraku que harás? Ah.. ya sé cumplirás tu sueño de convertirte en un demonio completo no es así -Luego continuó- Te convertirás en esa bestia a la que tengo tanto miedo, te olvidarás de mi y de todos los demás, tendrás tanta fuerza que ni tu mismo la podrás controlar..

Si tienes razón.. ese siempre ha sido mi sueño desde que pensé que Kikyo me había traicionado.. Naraku nos tendió una trampa e hizo que ella me odiara, por eso yo quería convertirme en un youkai y tomar venganza..

Querías? Es decir que ahora no? -Preguntó sorprendida-

Que sentido tiene convertirme en un youkai si voy a olvidar todo lo que es importante para mi.. Todos siempre me menospreciaron por ser un hanyou.. nadie nunca me quiso de verdad..

Eso no es cierto.. Kikyo estaba enamorada de ti..

Yo también pensaba eso.. pero Kikyo no me quería como hanyou, ella quería que yo me convirtiera en humano, ella quería cambiarme.. Pero cuando te conocí a ti todo cambió.. Kagome tu fuiste la primera persona que me aceptó como hanyou, tu nunca quisiste cambiarme.. por eso, si yo logro vencer a Naraku, volveré por ti..

Inuyasha yo.. -Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y le dio un beso en los labios, al que pronto ella correspondio, cada vez se hacía más intenso, más apasionado, ambos habían esperado tanto por ese momento, y al fin estaba aqui- Shh.. No digas nada.. -Le dijo Inuyasha y continuó- Esta va a ser nuestra despedida..

Prometeme que vas a volver.. -Le exigió Kagome- Si logramos derrotar a Naraku te prometo que volveré por ti.. No te voy a abandonar..

Inuyasha la abrazó con sus fuertes brazos que ahora temblaban por estar junto a Kagome, el momento que tanto soñó habia llegado, un tierno beso no se hizo esperar. Ambos estaba muy felices, se dejaban llevar por la pasión. Kagome estaba sonrojada, ella siempre fue muy tímida pero a la vez estaba segura de que eso era lo quería.. Inuyasha tomó las caderas de Kagome y la apretó hacía su cuerpo, Kagome pudo sentir la excitación que Inuyasha sentía ya que un pequeño bulto se hizo presente en la vestimenta de su compañero, esto sólo la excitó más a ella.

Esta bien si rompo tu ropa? -Pregunto Inuyasha ansioso, Kagome asintió entre gemidos-

Sin esperar ni un segundo Inuyasha rompió la camisa de Kagome y unos shorts cortos que usaba para dormir, lo único que cubría a Kagome en ese momento era un sostén de tela muuy fina color rosa y unas bragas que hacían juego. Kagome estaba muy sonrojada pero deseaba eso tanto como él.. Ella empezó a besar el cuello de Inuyasha mientras él acariciaba sus piernas muy cerca de su intimidad. Kagome soltó unos leves quejidos y siguió besándolo hasta llegar a sus labios. Inuyasha no podía evitar la excitación que le provocaba, cada gemido, cada gesto, cada movimiento que hacía Kagome sólo alimentaba las ganas que tenía de hacerla su mujer.. Terminó por quitar su sostén y sus bragas para dejarla totalmente desnuda.. Empezó a lamer sus pechos y a chupar sus pezones.. Era tan exquisto el sabor de su piel, no podía parar..

Y tu no piensas desvestirte? -Preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Kagome empezó a retirar las prendas que cubrían a Inuyasha, Inuyasha se quedó quieto, listo para que Kagome hiciera con él lo que quisiera..

No pasó mucho antes de que Inuyasha estuviera completamente desnudo, Kagome se sonrojó un poco al verlo, pero la excitación que sentía era aún más fuerte que su timidez. Kagome se puso de rodillas, miró a Inuyasha muy pícara. Inuyasha se quedó un poco confundido, el nunca esperó que Kagome hiciera algo así.. su lengua estaba pasando todo su miembro, Inuyasha gemió, ya comprendió porque a Miroku le gustaba tanto esto.. De repente Kagome se detuvo..

Pasó algo? Por que te detuviste? -Preguntó Inuyasha quien se encontraba ya muy excitado-

Me siento un poco avergonzada, pero si quieres puedo continuar.. -Dijo sonrojada-

-Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza-

_Y si piensa que soy un depravado? Pero no puedo evitarlo.. _MMM.. _Nunca pensé que Kagome pudiera hacerme sentir algo tan.. maravilloso.._

De repente un líquido salió del miembro de Inuyasha y fue a parar justo en la boca de Kagome.. _Seguro se molestará conmigo, ahora que hago.. _-Pensó Inuyasha preocupado- Perdóname Kagome.. -Intentó disculparse- Pero para su sorpresa Kagome no estaba enfadada en lo más mínimo, y en vez de escupirlo se lo tragó.. Incluso parecía gustarle..

No tienes que pedir disculpas.. esto sabe muy bien -Dijo Kagome poniendose de pie- De verdad no te molesta? -Pregunto Inuyasha- No, para nada..

Kagome besó a Inuyasha, todo indicaba que el momento había llegado.. Se acostaron el la cama. Inuyasha llevó su mano a la intimidad de Kagome, empezó a explorar todo el lugar, introdujo un dedo adentro de ella. Kagome soltó un gemido, con otro dedo empezó a estimular su clitoris, veía como un líquido un tanto espeso salía de ella, Kagome no podía parar de gemir, se sentía tan bien.. Con la otra mano Inuyasha masajeaba los pezones de Kagome. De repente Inuyasha paró con la maravillosa labor que hacía para empezar a lamer toda su intimidad.

Inuyasha.. epera.. ahh!

Inuyasha adentro su lengua en Kagome, haciendo que la cantidad de líquido que salía fuera aún mayor, Kagome seguía gimiendo, pero Inuyasha no se detenía, el quería seguir probando el sabor de ese maravilloso elixir y de toda su piel..

Inuyasha estoy lista para que entres..

Inuyasha obedeció a Kagome y empezó a entrar lentamente en el cuerpo de Kagome, hasta que se topó con un impedimento, una fina capa que mantenía protegida la virginidad de Kagome y que era hora de romper.

Esto te va a doler un poco, aguanta si? -Kagome asintió-

Inuyasha siguió entrando, lentamente para no lastimarla, Kagome empezó a gritar mucho, lo que el menos quería era lastimarla, pero era mejor hacerlo de una vez..

Aguanta un poco más que todavía falta..

Inuyasha terminó de entrar, ya había pasado la parte más difícil, ahora empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido causando en Kagome sensaciones indescriptibles. Estaba tan feliz de estar con ella..

Inuyasha quiero un hijo..

--

**P**ensaba poner un lime un poco más fuerte, pero luego pensé que no sería apropiado tan pronto.. no se preocupen luego vendrán... puse un lime muuuuyyy ligerito.. y que les parece la petición de Kagome? En el próx cap verán la respuesta de Inu! Pronto subo el cap 6 y si me inspiro escribo el 7 y lo subo.. y plz dejen reviews! D


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Un hijo? -Preguntó Inuyasha un poco sorprendido y a la vez desconcertado por la petición que Kagome le acababa de hacer- Kagome, no creo que sea el momento de..

-Kagome soltó una lágrima y abrazó a Inuyasha- Por qué no quieres tener un hijo conmigo? Ah! Claro como yo no soy Kikyo..

Otra vez con lo mismo.. -Inuyasha salió con cuidado de Kagome, se levantó de la cama y se vistió, mientras Kagome seguía quieta, llorando- Me pides que tengamos un hijo, sin embargo tu no confías en mí. Sigues con tus celos tontos, crees que podemos tener un hijo así?

Inuyasha besó a Kagome en la frente, y se acercó a la ventana para irse. No te vayas, espera un momento.. -Kagome no sabía que decir.. ciertamente Inuyasha tenía razón en todo lo que dijo y ella lo sabía- Te prometo que volveré, y espero que al regresar me encuentre con una Kagome sin dudas ni celos, porque de lo contrario, y aunque me duela, esto no va a funcionar.

Inuyasha, te amo.. -Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él- Entiende, estoy cansada de que me comparen con Kikyo, si, soy su reencarnación y qué? Yo soy Kagome..

Nadie dice lo contrario -Dijo Inuyasha frío- No tienes porque dudar...

Es que.. A veces siento como.. como si ella estuviera entre nosotros, como si su fantasma estuviera rondándonos.. y tengo miedo.. miedo de que al verme la veas a ella.. miedo de que el amor que sentiste por ella salga de nuevo y que nunca podamos ser felices.. -Inuyasha le sonrió y le dio un abrazo- Por eso quiero que te quedes y pienses.. Kagome, lo que yo más quiero es poder formar una familia contigo.. pero eso sólo pasará cuando tu dejes de dudar y te des cuenta de que te amo.

-Kagome esbozó una sonrisa- Puedes repetirlo? -Inuyasha la abrazó más fuerte- Te amo..

Inuyasha y Kagome se dieron un tierno beso, un beso lleno de amor, un beso lleno de pasión, un beso lleno de ternura, un beso de despedida. Luego del beso, un abrazo y unas cuantas lágrimas Inuyasha salió de la ventana de Kagome para dirigirse al pozo.

_''Te amo''_

_''Te amo''_

_''Te amo''_

Kagome no podía creerlo, nunca se hubiera esperado que **su** Inuyasha, es hombre salvaje, rebelde, instintivo, incluso agresivo y celoso, pudiera demostrarle su lado tierno y amable y mucho menos le confesara su amor. Siempre estuvo segura de que él amaba a Kikyo pero..

El me ama a mi.. No puedo seguir con mis dudas.. el volverá y formaremos una familia y ni Kikyo ni nadie podría cambiar eso.. -Kagome no paraba de suspirar, se paraba en el espejo y se imaginaba con su panza de embarazada- Me vería tan bonita con mi panzita comprándole cositas a nuestra hija mientras tú consientes a tu esposa embarazada -Kagome hablaba con Inuyasha, aunque el no estuviera ahi fisicamente, ella estaba convencida de que una parte de Inuyasha se había quedado con él y nunca la abandonaría, estaba dispuesta a olvidar a todos los demás y concentrarse en ella e Inuyasha-

**En la época de guerras civiles..**

Inuyasha.. Dónde estabas? Ya nos estábamos preocupando! -Preguntó el monje curioso por saber si había ido por Kagome- Eso no es problema tuyo Miroku.. -Respondio, al parecer el viejo Inuyasha estaba de vuelta- Además que no deberías estar dormido ya? -Preguntó Inuyasha, de hecho ya era de madrugada, por lo que Sango y Shippo estaban más que dormidos- Inuyasha, ya que todos estan dormidos confiesa.. Fuiste a buscar a la señorita Kagome no es verdad?

Inuyasha se quedó callado, como es que Miroku dio en el clavo, qué? era tan obvio que había estado con ella? Yo.. -Inuyasha pensaba en escusas, pero no se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente creible- Vamos Inuyasha, no seas tímido, mejor cuentame que pasó.. -Miroku sonría picaramente como si supiera lo que ellos hicieron- Sólo te quedaste despierto para saber que hice? Eres un metiche.. y ya dejame en paz.. -Inuyasha entró a la cabaña para dormir mientras Miroku lo seguía- Bueno.. como tu amigo tengo derecho a saber que pasa en tu vida.. o no? Mejor dime la señorita Kagome va a volver? -Inuyasha se acostó en el suelo y se propuso dormir- Sería muy arriesgado traerla, tal vez cuando acabemos con Naraku.. -Miroku sonrió, todo lo que se imaginaba seguro pasó- Yo también voy a dormir.. que guardadito que te lo tenías Inuyasha..

--

**B**ueno, aquí tienen el cap 6! espero les haya gustado.. les prometo que pronto me pongo a trabajar en el 7! Recuerden dejar reviews! Digan si les gustó o no, y también den sus ideas, qué les gustaría? Más lime? Más drama? Más comedia? Ustedes mandan..!


End file.
